The present invention relates to the field of data recorders or printers. Because the present invention can be used in many ways, it might also be regarded as being in the field of demultiplexers, facsimile printers, computers, or telemetering equipment.
The idea of using an array of controlled light sources to record information upon a moving film is not new. The present invention provides orders of magnitude improvement over the prior art both in the speed with which the data can be recorded and in the density with which the data is recorded upon the film.